This project is divided into two phases. Phase one will be a baseline study that will measure the specific effects of the stress of childhood leukemia on family life in terms of marital adjustment, school behavior of the patient and siblings, the quality of family functioning, and the level of anxiety of individual family members. This data will then be used to develop an intervention plan which will be tested in phase two of the study to determine if such a program is effective in helping families deal with the stress of childhood leukemia in such a way that the development of secondary psychosocial problems is minimized. Phase two will make use of an experimental design with a treatment and a control group, and the same outcome measures will be used for both phases of the project.